yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Trigon
vergil_by_ninjatic-d37n4xu.jpg devil-may-cry-5-vergil-devil-trigger-i8.jpg Vergil_by_DW3Girl.jpg 'Name' Trigon ' 'Age N/A 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 190 'Blood type' N/A 'Behaviour/Personality' ' Trigon is an control freak he wants to control everything he see's he wants people to bow down to his feet without questions and likes to use his power to make them do so, He also uses people and love to work alone he also trusts no one not even his own followers if it's between you or him he's picking himself at all cost.' Chaotic Evil A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Spiritual Energy' Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . Applications include, but are not limited to: giphylll.gif tumblr_naib1pfkM41tiwi1bo1_500.gif tumblr_mvqrkja3lb1sojmo2o1_500.gif Soul Absorption/Soul Energy Absorption Soul-Bound Entity Soul-Bound Weapon Soul Reading Soul Sight 'Weapon of Choice' The Blade Osris- The-Dark-Slayer-vergil-32253505-1650-1144.jpg 20140502194255884.jpg Allies/Enemies 'Background' When the shinto realm gods left to fuemi. They left Jehova, in charge of the earth. And his brightest, most beautiful angel of them all, lucifer turned on him. Jehova, asking Susanoo to make a plain in Yomi for the evil mortals who werent worthy to venture into Heaven or the actual World of Yomi were sent to this other Zone within Yomi that was later on known as Hell. Lucifer had 6 sons. Dracula, Trigon, Satan, helel, Damian, and Day Star. Trigon being the first to leave given a specific mission. Trigon was told to Freeze the world over, so that hell could set it a blaze and melt it into nothing. Trigon the eldest of his brothers stood ready to battle for the rate of his Dark Lord and father. While The Foolish Sector Olympus cried over a loss over thousands of years ago. Lucifer and his sons have there own intentions for this world. To purge it with fire and ice, blood and brimstone. With Sin from all forms. This Is Trigons Mission... Perks *Supernatural Condition : Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can achieve by any method of training and remain that way with little or no maintaining. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:NGNPC Category:The Trigon Saga